1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices.
2. Related Art
Various nonvolatile memory devices have been developed to implement very large scale integrated (VLSI) memory devices which are capable of storing a large amount of data and of retaining their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, and phase changeable random access memory (PcRAM) devices have been developed to realize high performance nonvolatile memory devices. ReRAM devices (also, referred to as ‘resistive memory devices’) employ a variable resistive material in each of a plurality of memory cells to store data. The variable resistive material in each memory cell is disposed between a pair of electrodes. The ReRAM devices store data in their memory cells using a hysteretic resistance switching effect of the variable resistive material.